


Three Quarters Of My Shipment

by Bonymaloney (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chill Dom Alfor, F/M, M/M, Nudity, Obedience, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, submissive Coran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bonymaloney
Summary: “Father was not pleased about that.”





	1. On His Majesty’s Service

Alfor was in his quarters, awaiting news of Coran’s return. With his coppery hair, he lacked the most obvious feature of Altean nobility, which made him the obvious choice for undercover missions. And he enjoyed it- drinking nunvil and chatting in shady bars, adding to his collection of nonsensical jokes and wild stories. Yet it was dangerous, and Alfor tried to distract himself with alchemical formulae as he brooded with a mixture of fondness and concern. 

The man himself burst into the room, still sporting his scuffed disguise and that ludicrous eyepatch. He snapped to attention, with none of the playfulness and flair that Alfor usually expected. 

“I made the deal, Your Majesty. The pogo oscillator is ours.” Precisely that, and no more. Normally, it was difficult to get Coran to stop talking, and Alfor raised an eyebrow. 

“And the shipment?”

Coran’s eye twitched, just a little. “It’s, ah, it’s mostly gone, Sire. Three quarters gone, actually. Cost us a lot more than I expected.”

Alfor was surprised, and disappointed, and he supposed it must have shown on his face. Coran went to one knee, the lowest, most respectful bow a guardsman could make; and Alfor was nonplussed. Technically it was his due, but outside of formal situations it wasn’t something he expected of Coran, certainly not in their private quarters. 

For a moment he worried that Coran thought he was truly angry at him, rather than at the situation. It was a high price, but Coran was one of their best hagglers, stubborn and winning in equal measures, and if this was the best deal he’d been able to make then Alfor could accept that. He was about to say as much, but then he looked again at the lines on the other mans face. Coran was disappointed in himself, angry with himself, and he wanted Alfor to give him... what? Forgiveness? Absolution? Punishment? Coran gave a little sighing breath. 

_Oh._

“Get that ridiculous disguise off while I think about what to do with you,” he snapped. Coran leapt up and there it was, the excitability Alfor loved. He shucked off his pirate clothes, hopping a little to remove the boots and trousers, before dropping back to his bow. Perfect posture, as though he was on the parade ground and just happened to have forgotten his uniform. Alfor felt the relief rush through him, he’d interpreted the situation correctly and now he had Coran naked and eager for Alfor to do whatever he wanted with him. He took a few moments to appreciate the flush to his cheeks, the tension in those shoulders, while he thought about what to do next. 

He could bend Coran over his desk, or have him suck his cock, but he wasn’t really keen to have either activity seen as a punishment, even the fun kind. Coran was now bowing in a way that seemed downright provocative, despite the fact he didn’t appear to have moved in the slightest. He obviously wanted Alfor to do _something_. 

Alfor tapped his thumb nail against his teeth and smiled. 

Coran could feel the pressure of the carpet against his knee, the cool of the air against his skin. Anticipation was already beginning to build within him, the relief of not having to worry about his failure any more, of not having to think full stop. The joy of just pleasing Alfor, and doing what he told him. 

He was intensely aware of his bare skin, the vulnerability of the nape of his neck without the usual high collar of his uniform to protect him. Alfor might put his hand on Coran’s neck. He might caress him, or he might squeeze, or Coran might suddenly feel the cold pressure of a blade against his pulse... 

Coran shook his head, uncertain why that thought in particular made his groin throb and tighten. And oh stars, he could hear Alfor’s footsteps, moving towards him now. He could have brought a blindfold, or a rope, or something he was going to put on Coran, or in Coran... 

In fact, he had brought the Queen. 

“Oh Alfor, you’re so _cruel_ to him!” she whispered, pretending to be scandalised, and Alfor chuckled in reply. 

“Don’t move a muscle, Coran,” he added. 

Coran fixed his gaze firmly on the floor, ears burning and marks glowing as he heard them kiss, heard the rustle of clothing being peeled off. They were making love on the bed behind him, and Coran could imagine being between Aurora’s legs, so wet and warm and welcoming. Imagined Alfor’s weight on top of him, the heat of his body. His erection ached, heavy and leaky, and he clenched his fists and bit at the inside of his lip. The sounds they were making, the smell of sex... it was maddening. He tried desperately to focus on the rise and fall of his chest, controlling his breathing despite the white noise in his head. 

Eventually, Alfor padded over to him, placing his hand in Coran’s hair, and Coran thought he could weep with relief. Alfor stroked him for a moment, then gave a satisfied sigh. 

“Now that we have the pogo oscillator, the current phase of our project will soon be complete. We need to decide where to turn our attentions next. I’m calling everyone to the council chamber, and I want you there, in uniform, right by my side where you belong.”

The sound Coran made was music to Alfor’s ears. He was always so responsive, so vocal, so needy. Alfor watched as he hauled himself to his feet, walking painfully over to the closet where he kept his clothes, and began to dress, with an expression on his face that said he was feeling thoroughly sorry for himself. The heavy wool trousers of his uniform did look extremely uncomfortable, and part of Alfor wanted to show him mercy, but he was interested to see how much his advisor could take. 

In fact Coran performed admirably. Alfor knew he was capable of focusing on his duty to distract himself; remembered how formal and correct Coran had been when he’d first fallen in love with Alfor and hadn’t realised that Alfor loved him back. And so he took his customary position behind Alfor and to his right, standing at ease. He listed facts and figures, contributed to the discussion, took his ribbing about the deal he’d made with the pirates in good humour. If anyone other than Alfor might have noticed the lines of tension in his body, the tightness in his jaw, then they would probably have just assumed he was still smarting from being rebuked behind closed doors. Which was true, in an odd sort of way.

When the meeting was over, he practically marched out of the room, Alfor following at a leisurely pace. Only when they were back in the privacy of the Royal quarters did Coran allow the mask to slip. 

“Alfor,” was all he could say. “Oh, Alfor...” 

He was panting, face flushed and marks glowing, desperation in his eyes. Alfor nodded. 

“Take your clothes off.”

Coran closed his eyes, grimacing as he obeyed, his erection springing free, looking angry and red. Alfor stood behind him, embraced him gently. Coran was smaller than he was, but stocky by Altean standards, and Alfor squeezed at him gently as he stroked his belly, the dark red curls on his chest, the big arms that had given Alfor so many sleepless nights back when he’d first met Coran. 

“Do you think you deserve to come?” he murmured gently in Coran’s ear. 

Coran’s only answer was a heartfelt moan of yearning. Finally helpless, he let his head drop back onto Alfor’s shoulder. Alfor could feel him trembling. 

“I think you do,” he continued. “I think you do a hard job incredibly well, and you did the best you could at the swapmoon. And youre the most gorgeous man I’ve ever met. Now please let me see you come.”

Coran’s hand flew to his cock, thick and swollen and coated in his pearly blue precum, but Alfor noticed that he’d already begun to twitch and spasm simply from the praise he’d been getting. He held Coran gently, supporting his weight as his thighs began to shudder, stroking his hair as he sobbed and swore his way through his orgasm. Afterwards they sat on the edge of the bed, and Coran turned to him, pressing kisses to his face, nuzzling into his neck. Alfor held him until he recovered himself. “Thank you,” he kept whispering, voice husky. 

Eventually Alfor had to order him to clean off, sticky and sweaty as he was, and to go down to his lab and make sure everything was ready for the arrival of the new equipment. Coran gave him a cheeky salute and strode naked towards the shower, and Alfor noted with pleasure that the spring was back in his step, the energetic smile on his face. 

It was good to be the King.


	2. Spanked by the Space Pirates

Coran was in the belly of the castleship, double checking the numbers in his mind against the ones in his fingers, with the castle’s database as backup. The inventory was all logged and stowed away, his repair crews were all tasked, and just a few hours ago Alfor- well, Alfor had... 

His face was warm, and he couldn’t help smiling at the memory, and he pretended to groom at his moustache to hide it. It wouldn’t do to be caught lurking in the hold, glowing like a school girl, not while he still had to check Engineering.

“If you ask me, you got off lightly,” a voice, low and amused, and Coran jumped. 

The Queen was behind him, peering over his shoulder to read his console. 

“Alfor can be very intellectual. Personally I would have taken a more direct approach if I wanted to punish you for something.”

He felt his ears twitch, an embarrassing reaction for a fully grown Altean. 

“Not that I do. Personally, I thought you made a very fetching space pirate. But, you did seem to enjoy it...”

Coran squared his shoulders and puffed his chest out a little, showing off in his uniform in the way he knew she liked. 

“Did your Majesty have anything particular in mind?”

“Hmm. Meet me upstairs in the quarters and I’ll show you.”

Aurora was true to her word. He’d barely entered the room when she kissed him fiercely then shoved him forward, ending with him sprawling over the edge of the bed. She put her weight on his back, pinning him beneath her as she breathed in his ear. 

“If you’d come back to me with your shuttle half empty, I’d have spanked you, at the very least.”

“It was three quarters empty, actually- ahh!” A sharp blow, stinging a little even through his trousers. Aurora pulled them down to see her handiwork, and gasped with delight. 

“Your skin is really red, Coran!” She spanked him twice more, one each side, and he moaned.”

“I always do my best to please.”

“I know you do,” she said soothingly, squeezing his right buttock, kneading it before delivering five sharp slaps, loud and hot against his skin. His breath came back with a rather embarrassing “ooh!” sound, and she laughed. 

“Do you want more?” He nodded and swallowed thickly. 

That was all the invitation Aurora needed, striking him again, this time on the left, so hard it made him yelp, with an irregular rhythm that was impossible to predict, or prepare for. She followed up with a blow to the right side, already tender and glowing and extra sensitive from the delay. He groaned, and laughed. 

“Laughing now? You obviously haven’t learned your lesson.” She squeezed again at his sore skin, before stroking him gently. “Such a nice...asset. Maybe the space pirates would have made you a better deal if you’d been more forthcoming.” She leaned forward and met his eye. “Is this ok?”

Coran grinned. “Anything for my Queen.”

Aurora smiled back. 

“Ok, well in that case... time to earn those spare parts.”

She massaged his ass cheeks with a cool salve, heavenly against the heat of his skin. Then her finger went deeper, teasing up and down his cleft, stroking gently across the skin of his hole before sliding one finger inside. 

“Oh, you’re tight,” she murmured. “No wonder Alfor likes this so much...” 

She was liberal with the salve, the stretch of her fingers inside him intensified by the sensitivity of the surrounding skin. Coran pressed his erection against the mattress and groaned with the sheer pleasure. 

Aurora stepped away from him, and he heard the rustling of clothing as she retrieved something from her nightstand. When he looked up, she was naked except for a harness, with a large, smooth dildo attached to the front. It looked to be made of something like glass, and it was a dusky pink colour, a little darker than the glowing marks on her skin. He struck the most dramatic pose he could manage while face down on the bed. 

“Oh, what has the universe come to, an honest Altean forced to trade in his virtue for a pogo oscillator...” Aurora groaned.

“Coran, it is impossible to make pogo oscillator sound sexy. Now stop trying and suck on this, it’s the only lube you’re going to get.” It was untrue, but sexy nonetheless. 

“You’re a really good evil space pirate,” he said, and obeyed. Aurora stroked his hair, watching him very intensely, blushing when he met her eyes. 

She flipped him onto his back and pushed his knees up towards his chest, leaning back to let him see her loose white hair, her breasts, the grin on her face as she lined herself up and he felt the cold blunt tip of her suddenly very large against his hole. With one slow, steady motion, she pushed inside of him, whispering gentle encouragement in response to his wavering moan. 

“You’ve, ah, you’ve done this before then?” he said when he could manage to form words again. 

“You should see Alfor. He makes a sound like a kolvar in heat... Oh, you are gorgeous, you know that?” She ran her hand gently down his face, across his chest, tweaking a nipple before letting her fingers play sensuously along his stripes. She grasped his cock loosely, setting a slow, steady rhythm in time with her thrusts, hard and delicious inside him. “You feel so good... maybe I should let the whole crew take a turn... oh, you’d like that!” Coran felt his flushed skin deepen as his cock jumped in her hand at the thought. 

“Aurora...”

“I’m here.” She kissed him, stroking his hair as he cupped her breast, feeling the stiffness of her nipple, and how excited she was, how beautiful... “Touch yourself for me. Let me watch.”

Coran moved one hand down to his shaft, thick and achy, and jerked himself more quickly than she had. He felt flayed wide open and on display, and he couldn’t stop the gaspy, groany noises he was making, he tried covering his mouth then his eyes with his free hand but the pressure of her inside him was relentless and it was building and building... he yelled as he came, clenching so hard around the unyielding plastic that it hurt.

She withdrew from him, and he sprawl out on the bed, feeling boneless and satisfied and a little sore. Aurora removed her harness and lay beside him, head on his shoulder. She stroked his hair, put a little braid in it then let it out again, and then sighed. 

“That’s a sad sigh from a space pirate queen who’s just had her way with a gorgeous man...”

“I’m supposed to be reading two different treaty proposals, decide which is best, brief Alfor, then present them both to the council so he can decide in public that the one I told him is best... and they’re both at least three zetaquarts thick. “

“How about you stay here, I make us some tea, and you put your feet up and start reading. Deal?”

She smiled and nodded. “Coran, you do make the best deals.”


End file.
